Are Broken Rose
by Lunaisqueen
Summary: Rose granger weasley has a hard time in 4th year so starts cutting will she be ok with the help of her family ?


**Hi everyone just to let you know this story deals with self harm and openly talkes about mental health . Bye the way I have dyslexia wich means spelling is something I struggle with so please forgive spelling mistakes.**

 **Im not J.k.Rowling**

Lilly walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower happily, she had been studying late in the library and was finally on target with her homework . As she reached the top of the stairs she sore Rose bent over with something in her hand .

In a attempt to scare her older cousin Lilly tip toad behind Rose .

"Boo" Lilly yelled coursing Rose to jump

Rose didn't look up at Lilly as she tried to hide her leg and the abject she had bean holding.

" what are you doing " Lilly sed looking at Rose as she tried to stand up "nothing why did you do that ?!" Rose snapped . Lilly grabbed her hand and practically dragged it away from her leg , the too girls looked dawn to see several deep blood covered scratches. Looking like she was about to cry Rose ran up to the dorm .

Lilly dived and cort Roses hand before she could lock the 4th years door and escape ,

Lilly cast a body bind only letting Rose talk .

" what where you doing?" Lilly exclaimed torn between anger and tears .

Rose didn't speak instead she shut her eyes trying to pretend it hadn't happened.

" ok if you don't whunt to talk we can take this to the head mistress, see what she says."Lilly could tell she had one . " cutting " Rose whispered. "Let me go please you can't tell or im expelled and they'll send me to the nut house".

"Why ! Why the hell would you do that ?"

Rose was openly Weeping now , tears fell to the floor she still couldn't wipe them away. "Let me go please I haven't done it before! " Rose practically screamed .

Lilly didn't know what to do " if you snitch then I will tell James who you have a crush on and your Dad what you smoke " Rose snapped " I don't smoke " Lilly said confused . " he doesn't know that" Rose spoke frow tears . Lilly side she was trapped. Finally she released Rose who promptly ran away Lilly shut her eyes. Why had Rose done it .

Roses point of view 

After that day she had been avoiding Lilly like the plague. Lilly new and it was killing rose . But rose couldn't stop she cut each day and she was only happy for the moment the cold blade ripped frow her skin.

Rose war only long sleeves and and never showed her legs , this would be more problematic in the summer but for the students Christmas was approaching.

Rose had been trying to get out of Christmas at the Burrow but her parents had insisted she had to go like it or not .

To make matters worse several slytherin 6th years had been putting up posters about the Gryffindor quidditch team . Each player had a horrible picture and something about them written on them . Rose had cut so deep when she had seen hers "Rose granger Weasley fat ugly and stupid do you whunt her as keeper ? " it had read . She had been eating as little as possible and now she would have to eat infrunt of her parents who would make her eat if she didn't do it voluntarily.

Rose finished packing her bag she had hidden the blade in the lining of one of the pockets so know one would find it .

She walked to the train station in silence not interested in the people around her . "we need to talk "Rose looked dawn to see Lilly " what about " she replied " you fully know what and I don't intend to keep it secret". Of course you don't Rose fort angey but she felt so tired all of a sudden the need to cut began to rise in her mind.

"Do you even no the riscs ?" Lilly when began to explain all the risks, Rose was not paying attention however as a wave of dizziness came upon her . Luckily the students had reached the Hogwarts Express , Rose quickly went and sat dawn bye the window and was able to control her dizziness.

Soon they where joined bye Albus James Hugo and Scorpius . Which meant Lilly had to stop talking about Rose .

The train and the noise began to make the already weak the Rose feel sick , she quickly excused her self and ran to the toilet

Rose how had eaten very little didn't whunt to be sick but couldn't control the wave of vomiting . Soon she lay against the door holding her sides .

After a minute Rose got up from the bathroom floor and stumbled back to her compartment . Lilly looked up suspiciously but Rose ignored her , only minutes later Rose was completely asleep.

"Rose ,Rose wake up where at kings cross"

James almost shouted. Waking form her sleep no more refreshed Rose picked up my bag and left with the rest of them .

The Weasleys and Potters all flude to the Burrow they where greeted to dinner Rose ate a small amount before excusing her self and going to bed .

Lillys point of view 

Lilly walked up to her Dad she had to tell someone Rose had looked so ill on the train what if she cut her self really badly ? Or got an infection they couldn't cure ?

She had to it was for the best

"Dad can I tell you something ?" Lilly said her Voice just above a whisper . Harry ternd to look at his youngest child with concern .

"Sure lilly" he replied.

Lilly wasn't sure how to Voice that she had seen but she new she has to .

" Rose is ill I court her cutting and she doesn't eat". Lilly couldn't look at her dad it was just to hard .

" when was this ". Harry replied

Anger built up as she fort haw long Rose must have been ill for , and haw long she had none and done nothing.

"3 weeks"

Harry potters point of view 

"Thanks for telling me " harry replied , he felt numb , when Rose had been a child all of the Weasly and Potter kids had playd together so he new her well . Thay where close he had been to both his best friends kids . Hugo was in Lillys year , Rose in Albuses .

But overtime they had grown up and Rose needed proper help .

The rest of the day Harry tryd to get Rose alone but she was quick and had so fare been able to hide her terrible secret from them all . Harry walked up the stairs lost in fort about what to do when he herd the small sound of someone crying , being careful so not to alert the crying person he was there Harry turned the bathroom door handle.

What he saw make his heart breack, Rose was sitting curled in the middle of the bathroom floor. Blood trickled from her arm to the ground she noticed him and panicked. Rose attempted to run but Harry locked the door .

"Please you don't have to run me Ginny and your parents can help I know you cut and you cant run away". Rose looked like she wanted to kill him at this moment, hawever she just slumped lifeless against the wall .

Looking back at her arm he waved his Wond and the cuts heald . She was clearly tired he learned forward and brought her into a tight hug . Harry new she had fallen asleep in his hug . Picking her up he could feel haw fin she was and it scared him . Haw long had she been like this ?

He walked with her in his arms to the living room where he new Ron Hermione and Ginny where .

As he walked dawn the wooden steps he hoped she wouldn't be to mad at him for telling Ron and Hermione . he pushed open the door at the bottom of the stairs.

Rons point of view 

Ron looked over when he herd the dore Open , Harry was holding the limp form of his daughter. Horrible images of every thing which could have led to Rose being in Harrys arms ran frow his head .

" what.. what happened ..He stopped mid way when he noticed the blood trickling dawn her for arm .

" she was cutting I stopped her she fall asleep when I healed her " Harry looked pail and sickened.

Ron walked over quickly and picked his sleeping child up and laid her on the couch, Hermione sat up quickly and crouched next to ron tears streaming she , with her sleeve Cleaned the blood away.

Ron could clearly see each scar old new and several that she hadn't bandaged up probably so hadn't healed normal.

" what should we do ?" Hermione whispered next to him . He wasn't sure but at least she needed her arm properly seen to . she must be so sad to do that to her self he thought.

" she needs hospital " he finally concluded.

Hermione just nodded in response clearly just as up set as he was .

Rose shifted before opening her eyes " where am I " she Whispered, looking scared she tried to get up but ron gently pushed her dawn back onto her back .

"We are going to go to Stmangoes when you feel ready sit up and ill carry you". Ron told her gently.

Rose looked as if he had told her she would be married to Voldemort. " no please I will be good I'll do what you say I'll get top in everything please please don't send me away!" She was crying and it broke his hart but she needed help .

"Rose we would never do a thing to hert you we love you , I promise I'll not let them hert you ." Ron looked over in surprise at his wife " promise?" Rose asked her she was shaking with fear and the cold . Hermione nodded . Ron gently picked her up ,

God she was so lightweight it was scary. Hermione turned to Harry " thank you so much for saving her ". Hermione whispered " its ok I'll stay here and tell everyone tomorrow what happened " Hermione nodded , ron walked over to the fire grabbing a handful of Flu powder and thay disappeared from the Burrow.


End file.
